


Seven Drabbles

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gusmas 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven prompt-based drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IJ's qaf_drabbles community during "Gusmas 2011", a fundraising effort to benefit LGBT homeless youth. The prompts given were used as the titles of the drabbles.

Like Father, Like Son  
by Severina

The gallery is crowded, the show a rousing success. "He did it," Justin says.

Brian nods. "Jealous?"

"Proud," Justin says. He laughs. "Like his accomplishments have anything to do with me."

Brian remembers Justin holding Gus's little hand as he made his first rudimentary strokes with the brush; long hours discussing technique. "Right," he says. "You didn't help at all."

Justin beams, then his eyes widen. Brian follows his gaze, watches Gus cuddle up to a tall, lanky brunet who seems just a tad too proprietary.

"Hmm," Justin muses, "looks like Gus takes after me in more ways than one."

* * *

 

Christmas Day  
by Severina

"All right, who wants another piece of cherry pie?"

"I couldn't, Deb," Ted says. He eyes the oozing berries lasciviously. "Well, maybe one more."

Emmett winces. "Teddy, are you sure? You're getting a little…"

Ted arches a brow. "A little what?"

"Jolly?" Emmett tries.

"Generously proportioned," Michael puts in.

"Fat," Brian says.

"I'll have you know," Ted splutters, "that this is all muscle. Gym workouts, four times a week."

"Lifting a bear claw to your mouth is not working out, Theodore."

"Bite me."

"I would, but I'm on a low fat diet," Brian says.

"Christmas," Justin sighs, "is such _fun_."

* * *

  


Once Upon A Time  
by Severina

"And they lived happily ever after," Ted finished, closing the book.

Gus wrinkled his nose. "That was a little… stupid, Uncle Ted."

"Stupid? But—"

"If the girl didn't like her job, she should get a better one," Gus said. "And if she wanted the prince, why didn't she just go after him?"

"Well…"

"Why did it even have to be a girl at all? The boy should've gone after the prince!" JR piped up. "I liked the boy way better."

"Uhhh…"

Mel grinned as she watched Ted squirm, nudged Brian with her elbow. "Looks like we're doing something right."

* * *

  


I Dare You  
by Severina

"I dare you."

"Deb!"

"C'mon, Jennifer," Deb cackled. "You only live once! I double dare you."

"It's so… scandalous!"

"I triple dog dare you!"

Jennifer goggled at her drinking partner, then slugged back the latest round of tequila and staggered toward the stage. Which is how she ended up baring her backside at Woody's Best Ass contest.

"Mom!" Justin gasped as the room exploded in catcalls and wolf-whistles, Brian's the loudest of them all.

Jennifer peered over her shoulder. "She triple dog dared me," she said tipsily. "I had to!"

She went home with third place and a Woody's T-shirt.

* * *

  


Talk To Me  
by Severina

"I had a meeting with Gus's pre-school teacher yesterday," Lindsay says as she dries. "Mrs. Crombie says he's doing exceptionally well, despite those early issues. And the PTA meeting is on Thursday this month. Oh, and the Finches down the street have invited us for bridge, of all things! I told them we’ve never played, but it would be good to get to know people—"

"Linds," Mel says, placing a hand on her arm. "Stop talking, and _talk to me_."

Lindsay sighs, lets the dishcloth flutter to the counter. "I hate it here, Mel. I'm sorry, but—"

"I know, sweetie."

* * *

  


Towels  
by Severina

Justin winces a little when Brian pulls out, then smiles when Brian's lips graze the back of his neck in apology. His fingers are white where they've been clutching at the towel rack, and he flexes them – and gives his legs a chance to stop quivering – before turning around.

"Jesus, Brian! Not the guest towels!"

Brian glances from his clean-up with a smirk. "What? I'm a guest."

"My mother is going to kill me!"

"At least you'll die happy," Brian says. But he hides the towel, and magnanimously ignores the dirty looks Jen throws his way when they return to the table.

* * *

  


Bite Me  
by Severina

"That's it! I'm done!" Ted yells as he slams the bedroom door.

Blake opens the door a moment later, peeks his head inside. "Um, Ted? Just a reminder that we have to be at Em's party at eight."

"Fine!" Ted shouts.

"Your shirt from the cleaners is hanging in the closet, and your cuff links are on the dresser."

"You know," Ted sighs, "if you follow me when I storm out, it ruins a perfectly good exit. And you're making it very difficult to stay mad at you."

"Sorry?"

"Bite me."

"Maybe later," Blake purrs, "if you're a good boy."


End file.
